Commonly called “coozies,” drink insulators of many types have become popular, particularly for outdoor activities. Generally, drink insulators are made of either a foam material, or an insulating fabric such as neoprene, and are shaped to fit onto the bottom and sides of a can or bottle. Drink insulators are used not only to keep drinks cold during warm weather, but may also be used in cold weather to keep a user's hands from getting cold while holding a drink. The foam drink insulators tend to hold their shape, whether or not a can or bottle is inserted therein. The soft drink insulators, made from neoprene and the like, are typically designed so that they may exist in a flattened state when they are not attached to a can or bottle. This design allows a user to put a soft drink insulator into their pocket, purse, or store it in some other small place without occupying much space.
One issue that is associated with drink insulators is that they do not provide any stability when they are placed on the ground or other soft surfaces. For instance, many times golfers use drink insulators for their drinks while playing a round of golf, and it is not unusual for a golfer to place the insulated drink on the ground briefly to take a shot. Similarly, beachgoers are constantly putting their insulated drinks down in the sand on the beach, and many times the ground surface is soft, uneven, and the wind is blowing, which causes the insulated drink to fall over and spill.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a drink insulator stabilization system that would allow a user to place an insulated drink on a ground surface (or other similarly soft surface) that would provide additional stability, thus preventing the drink from spilling while sitting on such a surface. Further, it would be desirable to have a first embodiment wherein the drink insulator includes pivoting spikes on an underside thereof, wherein the spikes could be directed downwardly and inserted into the ground for stability while the insulated drink is sitting on a soft surface, and wherein the spikes could be folded back to a position that is flush with the bottom of the drink insulator when the spikes are not in use. Alternatively, it would be desirable to provide a clip having pivoting spikes, wherein the clip could be removably attached to the bottom portion of a drink insulator, and the spikes could be used as described above.